Conventionally, a sensor is inserted or implanted in a body of a patient (person to be measured) to detect an analyte (e.g., glucose or pH, cholesterol, protein, or the like) in blood or body fluid of the patient. In such case, a sensor inserting device is used to penetrate the skin of the patient and to arrange the sensor rapidly and easily (e.g., see JP 2008-506468 Y).
An applicator (sensor inserting device) disclosed in JP 2008-506468 Y includes a needle (insertion needle) which is inserted together with a sensor, a plunger subassembly (movement mechanism) which moves the sensor and the insertion needle for piercing, and an attaching unit (dwelling member) which allows the sensor to dwell on the skin of a patient. Further, an electrode unit (signal processor) having a transmitting function which allows transmitting of obtained information of detected blood sugar level (biological information) to an external medical device is attached to the sensor.
Further, such type of sensor inserting device is used for insertion and dwelling of the sensor in the body of the patient, generally, by steps (an operating procedure) listed below.
1. Attaching a sensor to a sensor inserting device.
2. Releasing a safety mechanism of an insertion needle to allow the insertion needle to move freely.
3. Positioning a dwelling member of the sensor inserting device on a desired location (location of insertion) in a body of a patient, and sticking the dwelling member on to the skin of the patient.
4. Operating the sensor inserting device to insert a detector and the insertion needle in the body of the patient.
5. Separating the sensor inserting device from the patient so that the insertion needle is removed from the sensor, thereby allowing the sensor and the dwelling member to dwell in the body (and on the skin) of the patient.
6. Connecting a signal processor to a sensor portion exposed on the skin of the patient so as to allow the signal processor and the sensor to dwell.